Un Omega en Gotham City
by Kirah69
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot ha estado ocultando toda su vida que es un omega utilizando supresores ilegales, pero ahora tiene que dejarlos por cuestiones de salud y necesita a un alfa para pasar el celo. ¿Quién mejor que uno de los mejores hombres de Gotham? Y Jim no parece muy reticente.


**Nota** : Para quien conozca la serie: la historia se sitúa al inicio de la segunda temporada, con Cobblepot como jefe mafioso y después de reinstaurar a Gordon como detective, pero diverge de la historia original, los Galavan no existen y no hay ninguna fuga de Arkham, tampoco existe Lee.

Para quien no conozca la serie: Oswald "Pingüino" Cobblepot es un jefe mafioso y James "Jim" Gordon es un detective de la policía. Tienen una cierta relación de amistad-complicidad que nunca a agradado en absoluto a Gordon porque él es "honrado", pero lo ha aprovechado de vez en cuando. No hace falta saber más para leer esta historia.

Llamaron a la puerta del pequeño apartamento de Jim. Jim se dirigió a la puerta con la pistola en la mano. El olor que percibió al otro lado lo dejó confundido. Era un omega y parecía estar entrando en celo, pero también olía a beta. Aunque estaba disuelto, ese olor le era familiar, el de beta, pero el de omega jamás lo había sentido. Abrió la puerta y lo que vio no le aclaró en absoluto lo que percibía su nariz.

—¿Cobblepot?—preguntó, confundido al ver al Pingüino en su puerta.

—¡Hola, Jim! Cuánto me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo te va?—le saludó con una brillante sonrisa. En apariencia era el mismo de siempre, con su elegante traje, su repeinado pelo negro y esa sonrisa que nunca sabía si era sincera o maliciosa; pero su olor era extraño, estaba alterado de forma artificial, era una mezcla confusa de omega en celo y beta.

—¿Qué coño...? ¿Qué te...?—su cabeza daba vueltas, le costaba centrarse porque no dejaba de intentar descifrar ese olor.

—¿Te importa si entro?—Oswald aprovechó la confusión de Jim para pasar y cerrar la puerta—. Supongo que te estarás preguntando qué sucede con mi olor.

—Para empezar.

—Verás... llevo muchos años utilizando olor beta artificial y supresores para ocultar que en realidad soy un omega—le explicó aún sonriente.

—Eso es ilegal—replicó Jim frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, bueno, ¿en serio te sorprende que sea capaz de conseguir supresores? Son más habituales de lo que crees en el mercado negro. El problema es que... bueno, no pasan por la aprobación de sanidad, lo que quiere decir que tienen ciertos efectos secundarios.

—¿Qué clase de efectos secundarios?—le miró suspicaz.

Oswald sonrió aún más. Jim no se daba cuenta, pero se estaba acercado a él atraído por su olor, casi acorralándolo contra la puerta.

—Su uso continuado durante largos periodos de tiempo puede causar problemas de salud—le explicó, sintiendo aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo con la cercanía del alfa—. El médico me ha dicho que debo dejarlos durante unos días y desintoxicar mi organismo pasando un celo, el cual se desencadena a los dos días de dejar los supresores, es decir, hoy.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí?—sus rodillas se rozaron y podían respirar en el aliento del otro. Jim no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, el olor cada vez más claro del omega en celo lo estaba hipnotizando.

—Necesito a un alfa para desintoxicarme o no será efectivo del todo. Tú eres el único alfa en el que puedo confiar para algo... así...—sus labios ya estaban rozándose y sentía su trasero gotear como no lo había hecho en años—. Creo que no voy a tener que suplicar.

—Joder, Cobblepot—gruñó el alfa. Golpeó la puerta con los puños a ambos lados de la cabeza del Pingüino y se apartó de él, yendo hasta el otro lado de la sala—. ¿Qué coño me estás haciendo?

—Absolutamente nada. Esta es tu reacción a un omega en celo—respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Él mismo estaba sorprendido por esa reacción, desde luego no se la esperaba.

—No, no, eso es imposible, estamos entrenados para no reaccionar a los omegas como el resto de alfas. Esto no es normal—replicó alterado, forzándose a quedarse detrás del sofá como un escudo.

—¿Huh?—Oswald le miró ahora con interés, intentando pensar tan claramente como su mente medio nublada por el celo le permitía—. ¿Nunca has sentido esto con un omega? Interesante.

—Tienes que marcharte. Nng...—presionó su entrepierna contra el respaldo del sofá, casi restregándose contra él para aliviar su erección a punto de reventar los pantalones.

—¿Vas a dejar que un omega en celo salga a la calle a estas horas de la noche? ¿Quieres que me viole una panda de alfas salvajes y despiadados?—le preguntó con expresión lastimera y claramente manipuladora—. Peor aún, ¿estás rechazando a un omega en celo que se te está ofreciendo?

—N-no puedes consentir—negó con la cabeza intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

—Planeé esto hace días, he estado esperando el momento más adecuado, eso deja claro que consiento. Pero si no quieres... supongo que tendré que dejar que unos alfas cualquiera me violen en la calle—se dio la vuelta y colocó la mano en la manija de la puerta.

—¡No!—saltó sobre el respaldo del sofá y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sobre el omega.

—Mhm~ Buena reacción—rio Oswald, pero aún veía duda en el rostro del alfa, un intenso deseo acompañado de inseguridad, y sabía a qué se debía. Su cuerpo aún estaba cubierto por olor beta artificial y confundía al alfa—. Si me lo permites, voy a darme una ducha. ¿Por qué no vas preparando nuestro nido?

Tuvo que empujarle ligeramente para poder apartarse y dirigirse al baño. Se quitó la ropa y la dejó perfectamente colocada antes de meterse en la ducha. Limpió su cuerpo a conciencia, eliminando los últimos rastros de olor beta que quedaban, lo único que en los últimos dos días había evitado que descubrieran que era un omega. Cuando salió de la ducha, estaba duro, su trasero húmedo y olía únicamente a omega en celo.

Se miró en el espejo y entonces se sintió algo inseguro. Nunca había intimado con otra persona y tampoco se sentía cómodo con su naturaleza omega, había estado tomando supresores casi desde que se había presentado y estaba más acostumbrado a ser beta que omega. Apenas había experimentado tres celos antes, el primero al llegar a la pubertad y los otros dos cuando no le había quedado más remedio que dejar los supresores para desintoxicarse, pero siempre los había pasado solo. Ahora tenía un alfa que parecía bastante interesado en él. No entendía por qué era así, había mostrado una reacción demasiado intensa incluso frente a un omega en celo, pero no iba a cuestionarlo en ese momento. El vacío en su vientre estaba aumentando y pronto perdería la cabeza por culpa de la necesidad.

Salió del baño cubierto tan solo con una toalla a la cintura y se asomó a la habitación. Jim estaba dejando una cesta con fruta y barritas energéticas junto a unas botellas de agua y refrescos al lado de la cama. Había también unas cuantas toallas y un par de juegos de sábanas, y había llevado los cojines del sofá y sacado otra almohada. Oswald no pudo evitar sonreír, Jim parecía ser un alfa muy atento, como se lo esperaba.

Antes de darse cuenta, se encontró acorralado contra la pared con el rostro del alfa enterrado en su cuello. Sintió sus labios y sus dientes rozando su piel.

—Nnh... Alfa...—suspiró con las piernas temblando.

Jim le quitó la toalla y agarró su trasero con ambas manos. Gruñó en lo profundo de su garganta al sentir con los dedos la humedad entre sus nalgas. Ya no era capaz de pensar, el olor del omega le tenía completamente absorto. Ya no pensaba en que el hombre que tenía en sus brazos era Oswald Cobblepot, el Pingüino, solo que era el omega más delicioso que había olido nunca. Había tenido que desabrocharse ya los pantalones, estaba duro como una piedra y ahora se restregaba contra el omega como un perro, entrando también en celo.

Se apartó y empujó al omega sobre la cama. Se arrodilló frente a él y sin pensarlo tomó en su boca la pequeña erección del omega.

—¡Uwah! ¡Dios!—gritó Oswald al sentir la cálida boca del alfa envolver su miembro.

Desde luego eso era lo último que esperaba que hiciera, muchos alfas consideraban eso rebajarse, pero por supuesto James Gordon no era esa clase de alfa. Intentó mantener la compostura, pero fue simplemente imposible cuando la lengua de Jim comenzó a recorrer su miembro.

—Ungh... Jim...—se aferró a las sábanas y no pudo evitar embestir contra la boca del alfa.

Jim lo agarró por las caderas y lo sujetó contra el colchón. Le apretaba tan fuerte que Oswald estaba seguro de que iba a dejar marcas en su pálida piel y la idea le gustaba. El alfa murmuró al sentir gotas de semen estéril en su lengua, enviando una vibración por todo el cuerpo del omega. Comenzó a descender, jugando con las bolas en su boca, y bajó por su perineo hasta sumergir la lengua en su agujero.

—Nngh...—gruñó, disfrutando del delicioso sabor del néctar del omega. Nunca le había sabido tan bien, era una maravillosa ambrosía, tan dulce y tan intensa. No podía parar. Lamió y succionó, limpiándolo a conciencia mientras el omega se retorcía gimiendo como un gatito, con las piernas bien abiertas y su pequeño miembro goteando sobre su vientre.

—Alfa, por favor... ¡Alfa!—suplicó, desesperado por tener algo más que una lengua en su trasero. El dolor en su vientre crecía, se sentía vacío y los extremos de sus nervios ardían necesitados.

Aun así, se quejó cuando Jim apartó la boca de su trasero. El alfa se incorporó, cerniéndose sobre él. Su rostro fue irreconocible por un momento, tan serio, tan lleno de deseo y... oscuro. Oswald ya pensaba que el agente tenía un lado oculto, pero ahora iba a descubrirlo. Su agujero palpitó con antelación.

—Preséntate—le ordenó, y Oswald se apresuró a obedecer.

Se arrodilló en la cama, separó las piernas, apoyó la cabeza en el colchón y llevó las manos a su trasero, separando las nalgas.

—Alfa... Jim... Vamos, fóllame, alfa—le animó moviendo el trasero.

Se estremeció al oír el gruñido del alfa tras él y entonces sintió la punta dura del falo contra su entrada. Se quedó inmóvil, expectante. La punta lo penetró lentamente y entonces Jim lo agarró por las caderas y lo penetró hasta el fondo de una sola embestida. El grito del omega llenó la habitación y unas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos por el dolor, pero tan pronto como la quemazón inicial se desvaneció, se sintió lleno por la dura y caliente verga, pleno, y cualquier clase de dolor desapareció. Sintió un placer tan intenso, tan profundo dentro de él, algo que nunca había sentido, que ni siquiera se percató de que se corría sobre las sábanas.

—Eso te ha gustado, ¿hm?—le susurró Jim al oído, acariciando con sus labios su oreja, lamiendo su cuello hasta la unión con su hombro.

—Joder, sí—lo que salió de su boca fue apenas un susurro tembloroso—. Sabía que serías un buen alfa—intentó reír, pero solo pudo gemir.

James se habría molestado en preguntarse si el Pingüino estaba manipulándolo si no hubiera estado tan absorto en el placer de aquel estrecho y virgen interior. En ese momento no era el Pingüino para él, era un omega en celo suplicante, con un agujero húmedo y caliente que necesitaba su polla desesperadamente. Y Jim quería darle placer, quería complacerlo y llenarlo de su semen, de sus cachorros, hasta que su barriga estuviera grande y redonda. Sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía hacer eso. Eso era lo que quería su alfa, su instinto más primario, pero era una locura. Follaría al omega, le ayudaría a pasar el celo y se acabó.

Sacó su miembro hasta que solo estuvo la punta dentro y volvió a penetrarlo de una embestida. Por un momento perdió la cabeza, era demasiado bueno, tan apretado, tan caliente, y era increíble que Cobblepot pudiera emitir esos sensuales sonidos. Comenzó a embestirlo a un ritmo demasiado rápido, demasiado brusco, sin control. Sujetó al omega por un hombro con una mano para mantenerlo justo donde quería mientras le agarraba por la cadera con la otra.

Jamás había visto tan sumiso al Pingüino, se estaba ofreciendo por completo, dejándole hacer lo que quería sin una sola queja, incluso si era doloroso para él. Era un omega perfecto y no entendía por qué lo había ocultado. Bueno, sí lo entendía, Gotham era un lugar peligroso para un omega sin un alfa, pero él estaría encantado de ser el alfa de un omega tan sumiso y adorable.

—¡No, joder!—sacudió la cabeza. Eso no era posible, era una locura, una estupidez.

Oswald gimió dulcemente y llamó su nombre suplicante. Jim dejó de pensar de nuevo como si la voz del omega fuera hipnótica, atrayéndolo hacia él y haciéndole olvidar el resto del mundo a su alrededor. Comenzó a sentir el nudo de su verga crecer y por un momento se emocionó al pensar en anudar a su omega... hasta que recordó que no debía hacerlo.

—Mierda, tengo que sacarlo—murmuró, intentando sacar el miembro de su interior antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—No, no, no, no, por favor, no—suplicó Oswald, mirándole con expresión desesperada y extendiendo una mano hacia él intentando sujetarlo—. Lo necesito, alfa... por favor... anúdame...

Había lágrimas en sus ojos, su rostro estaba ruborizado y los cabellos húmedos y revueltos. ¿Cómo podía ningún alfa negarse a eso? Se olvidó de que era totalmente contraproducente si no quería dejar embarazado al omega y dejó que el nudo creciera en su interior hasta que ya era imposible sacarlo. Ya no podía embestir, estaba atrapado, apenas podía mecerse ligeramente. Movió al omega consigo hasta que ambos quedaron tumbados de lado en la cama. Le rodeó el pecho con un brazo mientras envolvía su pequeño miembro con la otra mano.

—Ahora tienes que correrte para mí. Necesito que te corras. ¿Serás un buen omega para mí?—le susurró al oído con voz profunda mientras frotaba su erección.

—Sí, sí, alfa, Jim, lo que quieras—respondió, ansioso por complacer a su alfa, aunque su mente estaba ya tan nublada que ni siquiera había entendido lo que le pedía. No importó. Se sentía bien, increíblemente bien, el duro miembro estiraba sus paredes, el nudo presionaba contra su próstata haciéndole sentir más lleno que nunca y el cálido cuerpo del alfa cubría casi por completo el suyo. Se corrió sin pensar en ello, con un agudo y largo gemido. Sus paredes internas se contrajeron alrededor de la verga del alfa y Jim hundió el rostro en el cuello del omega, gruñendo profundamente mientras se corría en su interior. El abundante y caliente semen llenando al fértil omega, una, dos y hasta tres veces durante la más de media hora que estuvieron anudados.

Cuando al fin el nudo se deshinchó del todo, Jim se apartó con cuidado de Oswald y se levantó de la cama. Observó por un momento al omega, tranquilo y relajado, satisfecho aunque solo fuera durante una o dos horas hasta que llegara otra oleada de celo. Era el Pingüino, un asesino y un manipulador, pero le costaba verle de ese modo en ese momento. Ahora solo era un omega en celo, desprotegido y necesitado, y era su deber como alfa cuidar de él. Lo limpió con una toalla húmeda y después se limpió el mismo. Le hizo despertarse antes de que llegara otra oleada de celo y le dio algo de comer y beber. Oswald estaba apenas consciente, ni siquiera era capaz de enfocar la mirada, disparaba los instintos protectores de Jim.

En algún momento de los tres días que pasaron juntos, Jim miró su teléfono. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Bullock y después un mensaje en el contestador. «Hey, cabrón, no contestabas y me he pasado por tu casa. ¡Podías haberme dicho que tenías un culito caliente en la cama! He avisado a la capitana, tómate tu tiempo, machote». Jim sacudió la cabeza. Al menos no tendría que dar explicaciones, si tenía que encargarse de un omega en celo estaba exento de ir al trabajo.

En el tercer día, al salir de la ducha, se encontró a Oswald en el salón, vestido impecablemente con su traje, aunque su pelo no estaba repeinado, probablemente porque no tenía el producto que utilizaba.

—¡Jim!—le saludó sonriente—. No sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí. Admito que has sido aún mejor alfa de lo que me esperaba, y eso que mis expectativas ya eran altas. Espero que podamos repetirlo algún día, cuando deba desintoxicarme de nuevo.

—¿Vas a volver a los supresores?—le preguntó cuando ya estaba a punto de marcharse. Debería darle igual, pero por algún motivo le molestaba.

—Esta ciudad no es sitio para un omega sin alfa—respondió encogiéndose de hombros aún con una sonrisa.

Jim estuvo a punto de ofrecerse como su alfa, pero consiguió morderse la lengua a tiempo. Se había acabado, le había ayudado a pasar el celo y ya no tenía por qué preocuparse más por él. Aun así, no le gustó verle salir de su apartamento.

Cuando Gordon regresó a su escritorio tras ir a por un café, se encontró a la pequeña ratera sentada en su silla.

—Selina, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—He venido a ofrecerte cierta... información—respondió sonriente, apoyando los pies sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué clase de información?—Jim le apartó los pies de un manotazo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Información sobre el Pingüino.

La mención de ese nombre hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara. Hacía semanas que no oía nada de él y tampoco lo había visto desde que había pasado el celo con él. Eso no debería molestarle, pero lo hacía.

—¿Por qué iba a querer información sobre él?—replicó, intentando hacer ver que no le importaba.

—No lo sé. Después de que los dos desaparecierais durante los tres mismos días hace cuatro meses pensé que tal vez... tuvieras interés—le dijo con una sonrisa felina. Jim maldijo para sus adentros. Creía que nadie había descubierto aquello, pero ella lo sabía—. Pero si no quieres...—se levantó de la silla con ademán de marcharse.

—Espera. ¿Qué sabes?—si ya lo sabía no tenía nada que perder.

La chica extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

—Cincuenta.

—Cin- Ngh—Jim gruñó, pero sacó un billete de cincuenta de su cartera y se lo puso en la mano.

—Se ha descubierto recientemente que el Pingüino es en realidad un omega. Sus lacayos están algo molestos al respecto, no les agrada estar bajo las órdenes de un omega, y aquellos a la espera de ocupar su lugar están un tanto... alterados. Ya sabes, esperando el momento más oportuno.

—Joder...—que algo así sucediera era previsible si se enteraban de su situación, lo que le extrañaba más era que lo hubieran descubierto después de haber logrado ocultarlo durante años. ¿Pero por qué se estaba preocupando por él?—. Bien, lárgate.

—¿No quieres conocer el resto de la información?—preguntó levantándose frente a él.

—Suéltalo—respondió molesto, ya no estaba de humor para aguantarla.

La chica extendió de nuevo la mano. Jim la miró con ojos entornados.

—Te prometo que merece la pena—le aseguró con una sonrisa. El detective resopló y dejó otro billete en su mano—. Digamos que el Pingüino... está esperando polluelos.

Hizo un gesto redondeado con ambas manos sobre su vientre y se marchó sonriente.

—Joder.

Durante varios minutos Jim se quedó en blanco allí de pie.

—Hey, socio, ¿qué pasa?—Bullock llegó y le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de ir a su escritorio.

—Tengo un problema.

—¿Qué clase de problema?—preguntó extrañado.

—Un problema de nueve meses.

—Oh, joder. ¿A quién has dejado preñada?—se levantó a toda prisa de su mesa y se acercó a su compañero.

—Tengo... tengo que irme—cogió su arma del cajón y salió a toda prisa de la comisaría, ignorando las preguntas de su compañero.

Cogió su coche y aceleró. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Maldijo una y otra vez. ¿Qué demonios esperaba? Había anudado a un omega en celo múltiples veces. ¿Es que tenía que ir a clases de educación sexual? Este era el resultado esperado, de hecho, era el resultado que había deseado durante el celo, al menos su lado alfa se había esforzado por conseguirlo. Ahora, sin embargo, su mente racional le decía que era una auténtica locura. ¿Cómo iba a tener un hijo con el Pingüino? Aunque, en ese momento, su alfa gritaba por ir al encuentro de su omega y protegerlo, más aún sabiendo que estaba en peligro por culpa de todos sus enemigos y rivales. Y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la casa del Pingüino.

Había seguridad extra y un ambiente cargado. No le gustaba nada, se puso en alerta. Percibió un olor extraño nada más entrar. Era similar al olor que había percibido del Pingüino cuando le había ido a visitar en celo, mezcla de olor omega y beta, pero esta vez sin celo y con... algo... diferente. Intuía qué era, pero no podía identificarlo por culpa del olor beta artificial. Sin embargo, lo supo nada más ver a Cobblepot. Estaba frente a la chimenea encendida, con su pelo repeinado y su elegante traje. Su chaqueta se abría y mostraba una suave curva en su vientre bajo el chaleco. Incluso si el olor era confuso, no había duda, estaba embarazado. Y era suyo, de eso sí estaba seguro.

—Jim... Cuánto me alegro de verte—le saludó con una sonrisa, pero no parecía sincera del todo, se veía inseguro, nervioso—. ¿Necesitas algo?

Sin decir palabra, Jim se acercó a grandes pasos y cuando estuvo frente al omega se arrodilló. Oswald se quedó sin aliento por un momento, mirándole boquiabierto. El alfa colocó sus manos sobre el redondeado vientre y presionó la frente contra él. Ahí estaba su hijo. Sintió algo abrumador que no podía describir, una profunda felicidad, orgullo. Era su hijo, su descendencia.

—Jim, esto... yo...—Oswald tenía el corazón acelerado y estaba aterrado. Se había preparado para enfrentarse a lo que fuera, a quien fuera. Se defendería a sí mismo y a su hijo de cualquier enemigo o amigo, mataría haciendo sufrir primero a cualquiera que amenazara sus vidas, pero no estaba seguro de cómo enfrentarse a Jim, al padre de su hijo, a su alfa, si este los rechazaba.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho, es mío—le dijo sin apartarse.

—Sí, lo sé, lo siento, yo... no estaba preparado para esto, no me lo esperaba. Creí que podría regresar a ser un beta después de pasar el celo, esto... no estaba en mis planes—tenía una ligera esperanza viendo alfa de que quizás... _quizás_... Ni siquiera sabía qué era ese quizás, no se había permitido pensar en un futuro con el alfa.

Jim se levantó y llevó al omega hasta una silla, sentándose en otra junto a él. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y colocó la otra mano sobre su vientre. Oswald estaba sin palabras, no comprendía qué estaba haciendo el detective, qué estaba sucediendo.

—No puedes quedarte aquí, estás rodeado de enemigos, estás en peligro—le dijo sin dejar de acariciar su vientre.

—Tengo que estar aquí, soy el jefe, no puedo-

—No te lo estoy pidiendo. Vas a venir conmigo y voy a marcarte. Vamos a emparejarnos y cuidaré de mi hijo. No voy a permitir que os toquen un solo pelo a ninguno de los dos.

El omega sintió un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo. Esas palabras no podrían haberle hecho más feliz, jamás habría creído que Jim tomaría la responsabilidad hasta ese punto, aunque, por otro lado, era el único hombre en aquella ciudad que haría algo así. Sin embargo, no podía aceptarlo.

—Lo siento, Jim—levantó la mano hasta su rostro y lo acarició suavemente—. Créeme, me encantaría obedecerte y te prometo que seré el omega más obediente en el dormitorio, pero me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas llegar hasta donde he llegado y no voy a perderlo. Soy el jefe. Tengo que estar aquí.

Jim miró a los ojos a Oswald. Serios y determinados. Había una razón por la que nadie había sospechado jamás que el Pingüino era un omega. Tenía el carácter de un beta y no pocas veces había actuado como un alfa. Había pasado de llevarle el paraguas a Fish Mooney a liderar el crimen en Gotham, pasando por encima de docenas de alfas. Oswald Cobblepot era un omega que no podía ser sometido.

Gordon estaba duro en sus pantalones. A muchos alfas no les gustaban los omegas que no se sometían, pero él no podía evitar estar excitado.

—Te marcaré, nos emparejaremos y cuidaré de mi hijo, pero viviré aquí. Eso es lo mínimo que voy a aceptar.

Oswald sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio un pequeño beso algo tímido.

—¿Qué hay de tu trabajo, detective? ¿Vas a unirte a mí?—aunque ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Soy policía e intentaré seguir siéndolo, aunque tendré que hablar con la capitana. Sin embargo, pase lo que pase, mi hijo y mi omega son mi prioridad.

—Tan buen alfa—sonrió el omega y le besó de nuevo. Jim respondió intensificando el beso, lamiendo sus labios, y Oswald gimió dulcemente.

 _Oh, dios_ , cuánto había echado de menos esos dulces sonidos. Su olor, su sabor y ese maravilloso interior. No había querido admitirlo siquiera para sí mismo, pero nunca se había sentido tan bien con nadie. Creía que era cosa del celo, que con el tiempo se le pasaría, pero no había sido así.

—El dormitorio—murmuró contra sus labios.

Oswald se estremeció, sintiendo unas gotas de lubricación mojar sus calzoncillos. Se levantó de la silla y guió a su alfa hasta su habitación. Apenas habían cruzado la puerta Jim ya tenía las manos sobre él. Gordon lo llevó hacia la otra puerta dentro del dormitorio, adivinando que era el cuarto de baño. Abrió la ducha para que el agua se calentara y comenzó a quitarle la ropa sin preocuparse por dónde la dejaba, quitándose la suya al mismo tiempo. Cuando estuvieron desnudos, entraron juntos en la ducha. Jim quería follarlo cuanto antes y marcarlo, pero lo primero era eliminar el olor a beta. Ahora solo era el olor artificial, el omega había dejado los supresores en cuanto había descubierto que estaba embarazado. Lo recorrió con la esponja, solo limpiándolo, acariciando de vez en cuando el redondeado vientre. Cobblepot se sentía apreciado, cuidado y, sobre todo, nervioso. Aún no podía creer que ese increíble alfa quisiera hacerle su omega.

Cuando salieron de la ducha, Jim secó su cuerpo a conciencia y después sus cabellos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?—le preguntó Oswald, mirándole bajo su flequillo revuelto con la toalla sobre la cabeza. Jim acercó la cadera hacia él y Oswald sintió su enorme erección contra su vientre—. Ngh... Quizá sí.

—No vas a volver a usar ese olor artificial. Ya saben que eres un omega, no es necesario.

—No me respetarán—se sentía intranquilo, no le agradaba la idea de pasear por ahí como un omega, nunca lo había hecho.

—La mezcla de olor beta y omega resulta confusa, les molesta. Siendo tú, puedes hacer que te respeten como omega, estoy seguro de eso—sonrió porque sabía que Cobblepot era capaz de eso y de más—. Además, estarás marcado por mi olor, eso lo hará más fácil.

El omega inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mostrándole su cuello, sumiso, ofreciéndose para ser marcado. Jim acarició con los dedos su pálido cuello, sin marcar, relamiéndose los labios.

—De rodillas—le ordenó, tirando la toalla al suelo frente a él.

Como había dicho, Oswald sería un obediente omega en el dormitorio, le encantaba obedecer a su alfa, así que se arrodilló de inmediato, con algo de ayuda de Jim, y sin esperar otra orden tomó el duro miembro entre sus manos. Ya no era un novato, había sido algo torpe las primeras veces, pero Jim le había enseñado bien, le había entrenado durante aquellos tres días para satisfacerlo a él y no se le había olvidado. Sacó la lengua y recorrió la verga desde la base hasta la punta, siguiendo la gruesa vena palpitante. Metió el glande en su boca y succionó. Intentó no sonreír al oír el gemido de su alfa, pero unas gotas de lubricación se deslizaron por sus muslos.

—Eso es, eres muy bueno en esto—le dijo acariciando sus cabellos aún húmedos.

El omega murmuró con el miembro en su boca, feliz por el alago que había recibido de su alfa, y su murmullo vibró por todo el cuerpo de Jim. Jim le agarró con fuerza de los cabellos y respiró hondo intentando contenerse, resistir. No quería correrse todavía, quería disfrutar aún más de esa maravillosa boca. Oswald descendió sobre el miembro, sintiéndolo llenar poco a poco su boca, rozando el cielo con la punta, sintiendo su peso sobre su lengua, tan caliente y grande. Sus muslos temblaban, sintiendo un hormigueo en su entrepierna. Estaba a punto de correrse sin necesidad siquiera de tocarse, pero entonces Jim le apartó, sacando el miembro de su boca.

—Nnh... Alfa...—se quejó con tono lastimero.

—Shh. La próxima vez. Me correré en tu cara o en tu boca, donde quieras, pero ahora quiero anudarte y marcarte cuanto antes—extendió las manos hacia él y le ayudó a levantarse. Le dio un dulce beso, saboreándose a sí mismo en su boca—. A la cama, boca arriba.

Oswald obedeció de inmediato. Entró en la habitación y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, separando las piernas. Jim entró tras él y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. El omega las separó aún más, invitándolo a entrar en su cuerpo. Jim acarició el ligeramente abultado vientre y comenzó a recorrerlo con besos, murmurando palabras de adoración. Era su hijo, su descendencia, y ya lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

—Alfa... márcame...—suplicó, rodeando la cintura de Jim con sus piernas.

—Tan impaciente—sonrió Jim, subiendo con besos por su pecho, tomando en su boca uno de los erectos pezones. Succionó con fuerza y el omega gimió y se contoneó debajo de él. Llevó una mano a su trasero y sintió el agujero húmedo, tan húmedo por él y solo para él. Deslizó un dedo dentro y otro más, pero no estaba en celo así que no podía entrar directamente o le haría daño y eso era lo último que quería. Abrió el estrecho agujero con sus dedos, acariciando las suaves paredes, estirándolo poco a poco, sin dejar de besar su pecho y su cuello. Lamió el lugar donde iba a marcarlo al tiempo que metía un tercer dedo.

—Por favor... por favor... alfa...—el omega se estaba derritiendo, estaba desesperado, no podía, no quería esperar más.

—Está bien, está bien.

¿Cómo podía negarse a esas súplicas? Sacó los dedos de su interior y se los llevó a la boca, saboreando el delicioso néctar. Tenía un sabor algo diferente al habitual, un toque picante que le habría dicho que estaba embarazado si no fuera ya evidente. Levantó sus piernas y guió con una mano el miembro hasta su entrada. Lentamente, sin detenerse, perforando el estrecho y caliente canal hasta que estuvo completamente asentado dentro. Su mente se quedó en blanco por un momento. Permaneció inmóvil, intentando no correrse en ese instante, intentando controlar el nudo que ya comenzaba a crecer. El omega no era el único que estaba ansioso. Que su omega estuviera embarazado y sin marcar le tenía nervioso.

Los brillantes ojos azules, casi plateados, le miraron fijamente en una expresión tan tranquila y feliz que nunca había visto en el Pingüino. Como si cada uno de sus planes hasta ahora hubiera estado trazado con este propósito último y al fin hubiera conseguido alcanzar su mayor meta. Sabía que no era así, que eso estaba fuera de los planes de ambos (o al menos eso creía), pero parecía que el destino, ese titiritero tras las cortinas del oscuro Gotham, había estado planeando esto desde el primer capítulo. Y sentía que quizás debería darle las gracias.

Se inclinó sobre el omega y le besó, suave y dulcemente, mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas, apenas saliendo de su interior antes de volver a entrar hasta el fondo. Tenía un poco de miedo a hacerle daño, no podía evitarlo al sentir la barriga bajo su vientre, pero los gemidos de Oswald enseguida lo animaron a continuar, a ir más rápido, más duro. Dejarse llevar por ese delicioso interior. El sonido húmedo de sus cuerpos chocando llenaba la habitación, armonizado con los lascivos gemidos del omega y los profundos gruñidos del alfa. El calor era denso y cubría sus cuerpos de sudor. Jadeaban y sentían que no podían respirar si no era en la boca del otro. Los besos eran constantes, largos y profundos. Y Jim recorría su cuello con sus labios, saboreando lo que iba a ser suyo, dejando crecer el deseo y la necesidad.

Cuando el nudo comenzó a crecer, Jim detuvo sus embestidas y, sin salir de él, dio con cuidado la vuelta al omega hasta que pudo ponerse a su espalda, ambos tumbados de lado en la cama. Siguió sacudiendo las caderas tanto como el nudo se lo permitía, con las manos en el vientre del omega.

—Córrete para mí—le susurró al oído, y esa era una orden absoluta que Oswald había aprendido a obedecer sin necesidad de nada más. El omega se vino con un largo gemido, contrayendo su interior alrededor de la verga del alfa.

Y justo en ese momento, cuando Jim se corría al tiempo que su omega, mordió su cuello, rasgando la piel, marcándolo realmente como _su omega_. Era la primera vez que marcaba a alguien y el sabor metálico de la sangre estalló en su boca como el más delicioso afrodisíaco. Se corrió de nuevo, apenas habiendo terminado de eyacular, y el omega comenzó a llorar, en silencio, simplemente feliz. Nunca se había atrevido siquiera a imaginar que sería el hombre más afortunado de Gotham. Había llegado a ser el jefe del crimen de esa ciudad a la que llamaba hogar, pero además ahora tenía como su alfa al mejor hombre de toda la ciudad e iba a darle un hijo; y pronto, muy pronto, incluso si Jim rechazaba la idea en ese momento, también lo tendría trabajando para él, con él, por él.


End file.
